


My Love

by lilaussieauthor, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Arizona Robbins - Freeform, Bruises, Choni in love, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Cheryl, Soft Toni, Toni is hurt, Toni's uncle is awful, choni, domestic abuse, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Toni has been hurt by her uncle on what was supposed to be a happy occasion. Cheryl looks after her love.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Our take on the night Toni moved in with Cheryl!
> 
> TW for mentions of physical violence.

 

The one and only thought going through Toni Topaz’s head as she wheeled her bike home through the darks streets of Riverdale was that _Cheryl wanted to live with her._  She wouldn’t let herself concentrate on anything else - it was too dangerous, too likely that she’d start crying and not be able to stop.

So she focused on the fact that she was finally, _finally_ free of her stupid uncle and his stupid trailer and the stupid things he’d do to her, and not on the pulsing bruises and cuts littering her caramel skin, bruises that throbbed with every step and made it impossible for her to ride home rather than walk.

She wasn’t going to focus on that. She’d just keep thinking about a warm bed at Thistle House... snuggled up with her girlfriend... never having to leave Cheryl...

Cheryl was so excited to have Toni live in with her properly. She had gone home to her the last of her stuff and still hadn't returned. She wasn't answering her texts and Cheryl wondered if maybe she'd called in at the Wyrm on her way back for a quick drink with the serpents.

Toni trudged home - _home_  - through the darkness and had to stop multiple times to catch her constantly escaping breath.

When she finally reached Thistle House, she had to take a minute outside so that when she went back in it wasn’t painfully obvious something was up.

Cheryl pulled the front door open when she saw the security lights flood the large driveway. "Toni?" She wasn't immediately visible as Cheryl peered out of the front door.

Toni took a single deep breath and stepped into the lights. “Hey, baby,” she said, smiling through the painful stabs that kept shooting up her side.

Cheryl furrowed her brow when she saw Toni. "Hey" she moved towards Toni. "Did you get everything you wanted? Let me carry it in for you mon petit amour."

Toni let her take some of the load - it was really only a couple of bags, she didn’t really have much. “Thanks, Cher" she said, her voice unwillingly weary.

"Anything for you TT" she took her hands before taking her hand and leading her in. "You took longer than I thought you would. Did you stop at the wyrm for a drink?" She grinned.

Toni’s eyes widened. “Uh... yeah... yeah. The... the boys were there?”

Cheryl immediately picked up on the way Toni's breathing seemed to change as she spoke. "Is..is everything okay?" she asked softly, trailing her hand down Toni's arm.

Toni flinched slightly, trying not to pull away. “Yeah... yeah, I’m fine.” She leant closer towards Cheryl with a sigh. “Just tired.”

Cheryl caught the way Toni seemed to flinch away from her, but wondered if she'd imagined it in the dimly lit room. "I don't want to do anything tonight beside snuggle with you on the couch. What do you propose we watch T?"

“Um....” Toni’s mind was blank. She didn’t really know how she was supposed to hide her injuries from Cheryl while they _snuggled_. "I don’t mind, babe, you chose?”

Cheryl grabbed a blanket from the chair, putting a movie on Netflix. "Get in here TT." She held her arms out to her girlfriend.

Toni panicked, eventually deciding that the pain was worth it so she could sit with her girlfriend. She curled up tensely, gingerly, trying, more than anything, to hide the winces from her face.

"Toni?" Cheryl whispered, after the movie has been playing a little while.

Toni didn't feel like she was relaxed at all, sitting stiffly in Cheryl's arms. "What's got you so tense babe?"

“Sore from training yesterday,” Toni lied quickly. “Sorry.” She tried to relax more but felt Cheryl’s elbow push into a particularly bad bruise and let out a hiss, covering it with a cough.

"We didn't train yesterday TT.." Cheryl speaks slowly as she connects the dots. "Are..are you hurt?"

 _Shit_ , Toni thought, letting out a soft laugh. “Uh... no?”

"Toni.." Cheryl tried again, worried now.

Toni almost broke right there. “I’m okay,” she said quietly, unconvincingly.

"No you're not.." that much was clear. "What's wrong?"

Toni turned away, tears pricking at her eyes.

"TT? What is it?" Cheryl asked gently as she cupped her cheek.

Toni sucked her lips in, closing her eyes as to not let the tears fall. “Just... my uncle...” she whispered.

"What about him?" Cheryl pressed gently, her hand giving Toni's a gentle squeeze .

Toni sniffed, seeking Cheryl’s eyes and then letting her gaze fall. “He... hurts me...” she bit her lip. “I’m sorry.”

"Oh TT.." she whispered, holding her a little closer. "I'm so sorry.." she hated that he did this to Toni. "Can you tell me any more?"

Toni shivered, shaking into Cheryl’s touch. “I w-went to get my stuff,” she whispered. “And he wasn’t happy... didn’t want me to leave...” she thought back to just a few hours earlier...

_Who’s gonna help me now, huh?_

_"I’m going to live with Cheryl because I love her."_

_That’s_ _not_ _okay_! he’d slammed her against the counter... grabbed her roughly...

...

Cheryl ran her hand up and down Toni's arm as she talked. "I've got you..you're safe.." she whispered into her hair, willing her to continue.

Toni sighed. “He bruised me... scratched me... it hurts, Cher.” She bit her lip as more tears threatened to fall. She wasn’t going to shed any more tears over him. Not now, not any day.

"Can i see? I want to help.." she had more than a little practice at fixing up these type of injuries.

Toni closed her eyes. “Under... under my top,” she whispered.

Cheryl carefully started to move Toni's top..searching her eyes to make sure she was okay with it.

Toni nodded, gnawing on her lip. “P-please,” she whispered.

"I'll be gentle. Just let me take a look Kay?"

Toni nodded, closing her eyes. She didn’t want to see them.

Cheryl pulled Toni's top out of the way and gasped when she saw the injuries. "Toni.." she whispered, willing herself not to cry. "These..these are _bad_."

Toni’s lip trembled, her eyes flicking open. “Ch-Cher...” she mumbled.

"Let me clean these okay?" she untangled herself from Toni to get some things to help Toni. "We might..I think you might need.." she knew Toni wouldn't want to. "I think we might need to get these looked at properly."

Toni whimpered. “No... no, Cher, _please_...”

"I'll do my best but they may need more than I get give you TT.." she didn't want Toni to get an infection.

“No... no,” Toni whispered. “No, please, Cheryl - you can fix them, I’ll be fine...”

"Hey..ssshh, shh, it's okay. I'm going to okay?" she brought over some antiseptic liquid to some clean gauze. "This may sting a bit".

Toni let out a hiss of pain as the material made contact with her raw skin, giving up her facade and breaking into gasping cried. "It hurts, Cher," she panted. "Stop - _stop_ , please..." she was supposed to be strong, she knew she was, but she couldn't keep it up any longer. "Hurts..."

Cheryl immediately pulled the gauze away when Toni asked her to stop, Toni's cries clenching at her heart. "I'm so sorry. I've stopped okay?" She moved the antiseptic solution away.

"Okay," Toni gasped, the gauze gone but the stinging remaining. "Ow... ow, Cher..." She took a huge breath, pushing it out through her bitten lips. "E-everything hurts."

"Why don't you let me draw you a bath? That would help you feel better and clean your wounds without it hurting. Might help you relax a bit too".

"Kay..." Toni whispered, clenching the front of Cheryl's shirt in her tight fist. "P-please don't leave me." Though she knew it was pointless, a part of her believed that the very minute Cheryl was gone, her uncle would be back with more pain, more abuse.

"I won't. Not ever.." she promised, easy Toni's hand into her own and tugging her up gently. "You can get changed while I run the water. I have a spare robe you can borrow."

"Okay..." Toni said weakly. She allowed Cheryl to pull her up to the bathroom and carefully peeled her clothes off, a heavy sob escaping her when her hoodie got caught on a particularly bad bruise, finding herself stuck in a position where any movement on her behalf meant excruciating pain. "Cher..." she whispered, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "H-help, I... I can't..."

"You need to take it slow okay?" She hated seeing Toni in this much pain as she eased it off for her.

Toni sighed, closing her eyes and giving all control over to Cheryl. "I'm tr-trying," she whispered.

"Do you want me to get in with you?" She asked softly.

Moving closer towards Cheryl - seeking comfort - Toni nodded. "Yes, please," she whispered.

"Okay..give me a sec.." she got them some towels and placed them to warm as she held her hand out to Toni to help her in.

Toni took it gratefully, gasping as the hot water hit her bruises. "Ow..."

"Lay back my love.." Cheryl pulled Toni gently against her as they both sat in the tub.

Toni's breathing grew more and more laboured as she laid against Cheryl, tears falling steadily as the hot water steeped into her wounds.

"Let it out.." Cheryl murmured into Toni's hair. One arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her securely against Cheryl, the other stroking her arm soothingly. "I'm right here and you're safe.."

"It hurts," Toni gasped, her breathing quickening. "And what if h-he comes back, Cher? H-he knows where you - where _we_ \- live, everyone does... what if he comes and hurts me again... or hurts you..."

"Try take some slow breaths..listening to my breathing and copy that.." she wanted Toni to calm down. "I've got you. He's not going to hurt you..or me. I won't let him okay?"

"Okay," Toni whispered, feeling Cheryl's chest rise and fall against her back. "Okay... okay."

"You're doing great.." she kissed her cheek softly. "Keep doing that okay?"

"Okay..." Toni's breath moved in sync with Cheryl's. "Ch-Cher?"

"What is it TT?" she had never loved anyone like she did Toni and wanted to protect her from the world.

"H-how are they now?" Toni asked hesitantly, worried about infecting her wounds. "I don't... don't wanna have to get them checked out..."

"The water will be cleansing for them.." she reminded her. "And I have some antiseptic cream we can put on. We'll have to keep an eye on them though. I know you don't want to have them checked but we might have to okay?"

"Okay..." Toni murmured. "Don't wanna, though, Cher..."

"What of it was that nice doctor of yours? Arizona? She wouldn't judge you TT."

"Maybe..." Toni said softly. "I just... I wanna be okay, Cher... I don't wanna be _that_ girl."

"You're not _that_ girl and you never will be T. She wouldn't have to know how they happened.." she just wanted Toni to be okay.

"What... I go in there and show her my marks and say 'well hey Arizona I fell off my bike?' They're practically hand prints Cher, you'd have to be blind not to know." Toni sighed. "Sorry..." she said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to snap.. I just... I hate this!"

"I get it" she reassured her girlfriend. "Would it..would it be _such_ a bad thing if she did know?"

Toni bit her lip, thinking. “Um... I-I don’t know... what if I told her and then she got him locked away?”

"Again..would that really be so bad T?"

“He’ll hurt me more...” Toni whispered. “If he found out I was the one who told... he’d kill me, Cher...”

"I'm not going to let him do that, not for a second. You have me now okay?"

“Okay,” Toni mumbled, leaning closer into Cheryl. “Maybe... maybe, I’ll speak to Arizona.”

"I'd feel better knowing she'd atleast checked you over."

Toni sighed. “Okay...” Cheryl was her weak spot. She’d do anything to make her happy.

"I'll give her a call in a bit.. for now, just relax my love."

“Okay,” Toni said again, sliding further into the bath against her girlfriend. She felt all the tension drain out of her, concentrating on Cheryl’s smooth skin on hers, closing her eyes.

"I'm gonna make sure no one hurts you again Toni. Not ever if I can help it".

Toni craned her neck up to smile softly at Cheryl. “I know,” she whispered. “And I’m so thankful for that.”

"Good" Cheryl leaned down to kiss her forehead softly. "You stay and relax..I'll get out and make sure you have some warm clothes to put on okay?" She eased Toni out of her arms and got out, deciding she would probably call Arizona when she was out of ear shot.

Toni whimpered as Cheryl’s arms left her but then sank deep again, letting the hot water soothe her.

Cheryl slipped out of the bathroom and called Arizona in private before heading back in to be with Toni. "Want me to wash your hair for you?"

“Yes, please,” Toni smiled. “I’d love that.”

Cheryl knelt down beside the tub. "Lean back and wet your hair okay?" She grabbed her favorite shampoo.

Toni did so, sighing as Cheryl’s long fingers began to massage her head. “You... are the best,” she whispered, eyes on Cheryl as she worked her hands.

"I'm told I am _very_ good with my hands" she murmured, continuing to move her fingers rhythmically across Toni's scalp.

Toni snorted, leaning her head into Cheryl’s arms. “It’s the truth,” she whispered.

"My number one fan are you?" She chuckled as she rinsed Toni's hair.

“Mm hmm,” Toni mumbled. “Number _one_.”

"I like how that sounds" Cheryl hummed, although her brow furrowed at Toni's mumbled reply. "You alight?" She checked quietly.

“Fine,” Toni smiled. “Just enjoying it.”

"Good" Cheryl was glad Toni was happy with her right now. She knew once Arizona turned up Toni probably wouldn't speak to her for a week.

Toni sighed happily, almost forgetting her bruises as Cheryl massaged her head. “Feels nice,” she murmured.

"You deserve to always feel nice things."

Toni shrugged. “You might think that...”

"I do..even if your stupid uncle doesn't babe."

Toni bit her lip. “What if I don’t? Cher...” she trailed off, unsure.

""You don't think you deserve the best of everything? Cos you do my love."

“Mm,” Toni mumbled, closing her eyes and turned into Cheryl. In truth, she wasn’t sure that she did deserve it - if she did, why did her uncle hurt her so?

Cheryl took her hand gently. "Toni? Look at me.." she whispered tenderly.

Toni shook her head. "I can't," she mumbled, sure that if she even met Cheryl's eyes she'd be reduced to tears once more.

"Yes you can.." she cupped her cheek tenderly. "Please TT."

Toni took a shallow breath, easing her eyes open slowly. "C-Cher..." she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Its okay..you're okay.." she held her hands out. "Here..let me help you out.." the water was starting to get cold.

Toni whimpered, standing up shakily and falling against Cheryl. The soft calmness she'd felt only moments before was gone, replaced with steadily climbing anxiety.

Cheryl wrapped her in a warm towel and then pulled her close, running her back through the towel. "You're okay..it's okay.. I'm here.."

Toni felt the panic in her chest bloom, her breath getting stuck in her throat as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "H-help, Cheryl..."

"Come here..come sit.." she carefully guided her to the bed and sat her down. "Breath with me..copy me okay?"

"Okay," Toni gasped, sobs breaking from her lips as her bruises started to throb again. "O-ow..."

"Try and slow you're breathing, it will help.." she coaxed. She was even more glad she had called Arizona now, seeing how much pain Toni was in.

Toni leant closer into Cheryl, trying to focus on the way the redhead's chest moved slowly, soothingly. She tried to match Cheryl's breathing, wincing when deep breaths sent shooting pain through her ribs.

"That's it..you're doing so well.." she smiled encouragingly at her. "Let me help you get some clothes on T."

" _Your_ clothes please" Toni whispered. She really just wanted to snuggle up to her girlfriend in a huge hoodie and forget all about this terrible night. "I'm so sorry, Cheryl..."

"Don't be sorry, none of this is your fault.." she got out her most comfortable hoodie and sweats for Toni.

"No... no, I'm sorry... because we _moved_ _in_ _together_ and I've spent the first night in tears," Toni sniffled, Cheryl pulling a hoodie over her head.

"We can make up for another night.." she promised, kissing Toni's hand. "Come downstairs.. we can snuggle on the couch."

"Okay," Toni whispered. "I just... want... can you hold me, Cher?"

"Of course.. come on..." she led them down and wrapped Toni in a warm blanket, pulling her close.

Toni melted into Cheryl, snuggling deep under the warm blanket. "You're warm," she whispered.

"I have my uses" she grinned as they laid together.

...

it was a little while later when Cheryl  heard the door bell. "I'll be right back.."

"Arizona.." Cheryl let out a sigh of relief when she saw the doctor at the door. "Thank you so much for coming. I'm sorry it was such short notice..I'm just.." she glanced to the living room where Toni was sat. "...Really worried about Toni. I know she won't be happy I called you though.."

"You've done the right thing.." Arizona reassured her. "Even if she is mad for a little bit, she won't stay mad forever."

Cheryl nodded, although her teeth bit into her lower lip without realizing as she tried to keep her anxiety at bay. "she's just in here.." she led Arizona through. "I'll leave you guys to it.." she thought Toni would be more receptive if she saw Arizona and not her first.

"Toni..hey.." Arizona smiled kindly, placing her bag down and sitting herself on the seat opposite Toni's.

Toni felt her heart drop out of her chest, and she looked to the door, to where Cheryl had disappeared, struggling to get up. "H-Hi," she whispered, looking up at Arizona with panic in her wide eyes. "I... I need Ch-Cheryl."

"It's okay.. you're okay.." Arizona held her hands up to show she meant no harm.  
"I'm here..sit down babe.." Cheryl pulled her into her lap.

Toni relaxed again. "I didn't realise she was coming _now_ " she mumbled, burying her head in Cheryl's neck. "Thought we'd go tomorrow... or never..."

" I was so worried, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.." Cheryl grazed her fingers along Toni's back.

"Can you tell me what's happened. Cheryl mentioned s fight with some ghoulies?"

Toni's brow furrowed before her eyes lit up knowingly and she shot a grateful look up at her girlfriend. "Yeah," she whispered. "Got a bit beat up."

"It sure looks like you did. Can you tell me about your injuries?" She looked Toni up and down, trying to work out where she was hurt.

"Hurts," Toni said simply, cuddling closer to Cheryl.

"It doesn't look great." Cheryl whispered.

"Can I take a look?" Arizona asked.

"Kay," Toni whispered, rolling her hoodie up and shivering at the cold air that hit her wounds. "M-my back... and my waist and ribs."

Arizona had to hide her shock at the injuries she saw. She pulled some gloves on and moved to crouch in front of Toni. "You're going to feel my hands touch you now okay?"

"Okay," Toni stuttered. "They- are they bad?"

"Let me take a proper look before we worry about that okay?"

Toni nodded, gripping Cheryl's hand like a vice as Arizona's hands made contact with the raw skin of her back.

"Can you tell me more about this fight?" Arizona asked carefully.

"Uh... n-no," Toni started to shake. "Gang confidentiality."

"You can't?" Arizona worried. "Can you tell me how many people were involved?"

Toni looked to Cheryl, body starting to shake and a sick feeling bubbling in her stomach. "N-no."

"You're okay.." Cheryl whispered. "Can you tell her _something_ TT?"

"C-can't say it," Toni said, her lip trembling. "I can't..."

"Let me help.." Cheryl gave her hand another squeeze. "It was uh.. just one.."

Toni let out a sharp breath through her quivering lips, her body tensing.

"One ghoulie?" Arizona confirmed, watching both girls.

"N-not a ghoulie," Toni whispered.

"It wasn't? Who was it Toni?" Arizona asked, her voice soft.

Toni broke, her chest collapsing as she struggled for air against Cheryl's warm body.

"You're safe here Toni" Arizona could see how distressed she was.  
"I'm here T, just breath okay?" Cheryl said.

"O-okay," Toni whispered, taking long breaths against Cheryl's chest. "I'm s-sorry."

"Don't be baby.. none of this is your fault" Cheryl soothed.

"It is..." Toni whispered. "I made him mad."

"Who?" Arizona asked. "Toni honey..what happened?"

Toni tried to take even breaths as her eyes left Arizona’s and instead sought the stray thread of Cheryl’s jumper as she picked it. “My uncle,” she whispered, biting her lip.

"Your uncle? He did this to you?" Arizona felt sick at the thought.

Toni nodded, tears falling down her cheeks steadily. "I'm sorry."

"Toni? This is not your fault. You don't have to apologize to me or anyone else."

"Okay," Toni said sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"Let's get you feeling better and then we can talk some more."

"Okay," Toni said again, not quite sure how at this stage, that either of them could make her feel better.

"Can you lie down for me? I need to check your ribs."

Toni did so, resting her head in Cheryl's lap. "P-Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

"I'll do my very, very best not to." She promised.

Toni nodded, letting Cheryl's fingers rake through her hair as Arizona examined her ribs.

Arizona examined her carefully. "Roll over for me sweetie, let me see your back."

Toni carefully rolled onto her stomach, wincing as she hit a particularly painful bruise on her side.

"Have you iced these at all?" Arizona asked, looking between the two girls.

“We... uh, had a bath,” Toni whispered. “Was that a bad idea?”

"A bath probably gave them a good clean but ice will help with the pain and swelling. Cheryl, do you have some ice we could use?"

Cheryl nodded. "I'll be back T.." she ran a hand through Toni's hair again before moving carefully to go get ice.

Toni whined at the loss of contact and then turned to Arizona with a pout. "Am I gonna be okay?"

"You will be. But these injuries are going to take time to heal. This wasn't just a small beating.."

"I know," Toni breathed. "It was... really bad. He's only been that mad a few times."

"So this has happened before?" Toni had prempted her best question.

Toni bit her lip, nodding and training her eyes on the floor. "Yeah."

"And this is your uncle? Who you live with?" She confirmed.

" _Lived_ with," Toni said with a small smile. "I'm gonna live here now. With Cher. That's..." she paused. "That's why he was mad."

"I'm so glad you're not going to be around him anymore. This is..what he's done to you..it's completely unacceptable. It should never have happened, not even once."

“He said I deserved it,” Toni mumbled.

"whatever made him say that, know that it wasn't true Toni. You didn't deserve to suffer this abuse."

Toni shrugged. “I guess.”

"You didn't. Nothing you could have said or done would warrant this."

“Okay,” Toni whispered. “He just... he was so sure.”

"Abusers always are. And they're right there with their list of reasons too about why it's your fault but I promise you that's not the case."

“Promise?” Toni murmured.

"I do" Arizona nodded, giving Toni a kind smile.

"Is this okay?" Cheryl asked, coming back into the room. "I've wrapped it.."

"That's perfect Cheryl, thank you.." she laid it carefully on Toni's back.

Toni gasped at the cold and then giggled wetly. “Sorry. Wasn’t expecting that.”

"Once we've iced your bruises I want to just check your movement and then we'll make sure everything's clean and dressed properly okay?"

“Alright,” Toni whispered. She looked to Cheryl, seeking the comfort of her hands.

Cheryl sat down beside Toni again, immediately linking their fingers together. "I'm here babe."

Toni sighed contently, letting Arizona work on her as she focussed on Cheryl's fingers in hers.

"Have you ever told anyone else about this? Spoken to the police?"

"No! No." Toni said quickly. "You can't, please... He'll kill me, Cher... you can't tell them, you can't!" She felt her chest grow tight again, panic seizing her at the thought.

"Hey..hey.." Arizona tried to calm them. "We don't need to worry about that now."

"I don't want to," Toni whispered, knowing that now that Arizona knew, she had a legal obligation to report it.

"See, Cher? This is why I didn't want to tell her!" She felt her face crumple, burying it into Cheryl's chest.

"Toni, i'm sorry.." Cheryl's eyes filled with tears. "I was trying to protect you."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do" Arizona reasoned with her.

“It’s okay,” Toni whispered, sighing. “I don’t know what I want to do.”

"Like I said, you don't need to even think about that right now. This will stay between us okay?"

“Thank you,” Toni mumbled.

"These are going to be painful for a while I'm afraid." She removed the ice to look at the swelling again.

Toni whimpered. “H-How long?”

"Probably the most part of this week. Rest will help massively."

Toni nodded, feeling her chest sink with discomfort and sadness, kind of just wanting Arizona to get out of there so she could cry. “T-thank you,” she whispered.

"I think we're all done here. Will you call me if you need anything?"

“I... yeah.”

"You know I am here for you both anytime okay?" She stood up and gathered her things. "Take care of each other okay?"

Toni nodded with a bit lip, struggling to get up to lead Arizona to their door.

"No..no..you need to rest sweetie. I can see myself out."

“O-okay,” Toni whispered. As soon as Arizona had shut the door behind her, they were thrown into a heavy silence. Toni closed her eyes, not moving.

"Talk to me T.." Cheryl whispered, looking at her with anxious eyes.

Toni didn’t want to talk - she was sure if she did, she’d break, and she wouldn’t be able to be fixed. Not ever.

"I hate seeing you like this" Cheryl whispered into her hair.

“I hate it too,” Toni whispered, still not opening her eyes. If she saw Cheryl, all hope of keeping it together would be lost.

"How can I help you?" She stoked her cheek gently.

“Hold me,” Toni whimpered.

"I've got you.." she wrapped her protectively up in her arms. "You're safe."

Toni shook, shivering violently in Cheryl’s arms. “It _hurts_ " she whispered, her voice tight.

"I know..I know it does. If I could take the pain away I would..I'd take it all TT."

Toni mewled, snuggling closer into her girlfriend. She didn’t want to cry, she really didn’t, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she’d be able to hold it in.

Toni’s lip trembled, her eyes filling despite her attempts to stay quiet, and it only took a look at Cheryl for her to fall against her in big, gasping sobs.

Cheryl didn't try and shhh her, knowing Toni needed to get it all out. Instead she rubbed her back and planted tender kisses on her head while she cried.

Toni took shaking breaths, whimpering over and over as the pain overtook her body in waves. “C-Cher,” she choked.

"Right here my love.." she soothed, holding her tighter.

Toni nodded, tears rolling down her bruised face. She just needed _love_. 

"Try and not get too worked up okay? Take some slow, deep breaths.." she was worried Toni's injuries would cause her more pain if she got worked up.

“Okay,” Toni mumbled, her back heaving heavily as she cried. “I c-can’t.”

"You can. Here.." she took Toni's hand and laid it over her heart. "Copy my breathing okay?"

"You're doing great.." Cheryl whispered back.

Toni took another huge breath, pushing it shakily back out as she worked to calm herself. "I... I don't feel good," she mumbled.

"What can I do to help you feel better?"

"D-don't know," Toni whispered. "H-hold me..." She wanted Cheryl to never let go... never stop loving her, never stop holding her and kissing her and making her feel better. "Don't... don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere..I'm never going anywhere."

"Promise?" Toni asked, swallowing her tears for a second to look up at Cheryl through glassy eyes.

"With all my heart" she adored Toni more than she could ever put into words.

"K-Kay," Toni mumbled, another small sob escaping her. "I w-want... it to be g-gone."

"The pain will fade in time, it won't last forever."

"N-Not the physical pain," Toni whispered.

"The emotional pain will fade too."

"Promise?" She asked again, needing reassurance.

"Cross my heart" she smiled softly, wishing she could do something to make Toni believe she meant every word.

Toni leant up with a sudden need for love and pressed her lips carefully to Cheryl's, closing her eyes with a sigh as her tear-stained lips connected to Cheryl's soft red ones.

Cheryl returned her tender kiss, needing to feel that connection with her girlfriend.

Toni sighed against her lips, pressing up slightly more to try and ground herself in that moment rather than losing herself in the pain that throbbed throughout her small body.

"I know it may not feel like it right now, but you're going to feel soon TT, I promise."

“Okay,” Toni sighed, pulling back and settling in comfortably against her girlfriend. “You’re truly a wonder, Cher. I think I’m gonna love living here.”

"You are. I'm going to make sure you have the best of everything my love. You deserve the world."

Toni smiled for the first time that night. “I love you,” she whispered.

"I love you too. And I love seeing you smile, it makes my heart happy."

Toni’s chest warmed, feeling finally content as her girlfriend gathered her close. “You’re the only person I feel safe around,” she admitted quietly.

"Me too. I know you'll never hurt me. I'll keep you safe forever TT."

“Forever,” Toni whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> We are working on quite a few things right now; both linked to the season 3 finale. One is a fic addressing Cheryl's mental health as who knows if the show will address it (and they really should!) The other is a Betty centric one shot which will be out soon!
> 
> That being said, we love your prompts so feel free to send them in too! 
> 
> Your comments make us very happy! 💘


End file.
